hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Usernado Raffaele (FrigidusMedicane)
|type = EF1 tornado|image location = Tornado 140.jpg |image caption = Usernado Raffaele regaining intensity on the evening of February 4, 2020.|date = November 29, 2019 - currently active|times = Tornado Touched Down at 9:19 AM of November 29,2019 - The Tornado is Currently Active.|touchdown = 3 miles south of Oklahoma City|winds = 95 mph (150 km/h)|injuries = None|fatalities = None|damage = None|areas = None|tornado season = 2019}}Usernado Raffaele is a currently active EF1 usernado. Meteorological History A cumulus congestus cloud formed 3 miles south of Oklahoma City on the early morning of November 28, 2019, and began to intensify and grow bigger. In the late afternoon/early evening the cumulus began to produce lightning activity, and the cloud was upgraded to a cumulonimbus calvus by The National Usernado Warning Center (NUWC). On the morning of November 29, the cumulonimbus calvus was upgraded to cumulonimbus incus and it rapidly intensified and began to produce rotation becoming a supercell. At 9:00 AM, a wall cloud formed and began growing bigger while moving towards Oklahoma City. A usernado watch was issued for Oklahoma City and Moore. At 9:09, a lowering of the wall cloud was spotted 3 miles (4 kilometers) in the south of Oklahoma City. At 9:19, the rotation was noted to increase in the wall cloud. At 9:23 a well-defined tornado vortex signature and a well-defined hook echo were noted, 2 minutes after the wall cloud continued to grow in size and increase her rotation as a large funnel cloud began to form, and the NUWC upgraded the usernado watch to a usernado warning. Tornado sirens were set off in Moore, which was closer to the tornado than Oklahoma City. at 9:29, the tornado made touchdown as an EF0 tornadic stovepipe tornado with wind speeds of 65 mph. The NUWC classified the tornado as an EF0 usernado assigning the name Raffaele. On the following days, until the end of the year, the usernado remained stationary without any significant strengthening or movement. On January 11, 2020, it was noted via radars that Usernado Raffaele increased his winds to 70 mph, two days later, on January 13 Raffaele unexpectedly started an explosive intensification period becoming an EF1 Usernado with winds of 90 mph, and changing shapes into a conic tornado. Usernado Raffaele is currently Stationary with winds of 90 mph. Usernado watches and warning remain active for Moore and Oklahoma City. Supercell.JPG|The Supercell that would produce Usernado Raffaele at her beginning stages. 220px-Wall cloud12 - NOAA.jpg|The Dark Menacing Wall Cloud that would form Usernado Raffaele. Giant funnel cloud in Italy.png|The Funnel Cloud in his formative stages Funnel 10.jpg|the large funnel cloud grows bigger and more violent. Stovepipe.jpg|Usernado Raffaele as a weak Stovepipe EF0 Userrnado. Tornado 203.jpg|Usernado Raffaele as it intensifies into an EF1 Usernado on the evening of January 13,2020. Tornado 700.jpg|Usernado Raffaele Intensifying on Janaury 17, 2020 Rope tornado.jpeg|Usernado Raffaele Weakning on the Afternoon of January 18, 2020 Chickasha tornado.jpg|Usernado Raffaele Reaching his secondary peak of 95 mph on the morning of January 19, 2020 Ropetornado.jpg|Usernado Raffaele Weakning on the evening of January 28 ,2020 Multiple vortex cone-wedge.png|Usernado Raffaele Becoming a Narrow Cone Tornado with Multiple Vortices. Tornado 140.jpg|Usernado Raffaele regaining intensity on the evening of February 4, 2020. On January 17 Usernado Raffaele Strengthened to 95 Mph but on the following day, Raffaele unexpectedly weakened to 90 mph with some models forecasting that Raffaele would weaken to an EF0 Usernado but Raffaele on the same day it regained strength and regained his peak intensity of 95 mph. On January 28, 2020, Usernado Raffaele weakened again to a very minimal EF1 Usernado with a lot of models indicating that the Usernado may fall to the EF0 Usernado Status at any moment. On February 2, 2020, Raffaele finally reorganized, shape-shifting into a narrow cone tornado with the extremely unusual presence of Suction Vortices, Indicating that the tornado has become a Multiple vortex tornado, marking the first time that such a weak usernado became a multi vortices usernado. a Notably Dangerous Situation (NDS) Tornado Warning was issued for the CIty of Moore. Contrary to the forecasts Usernado Raffaele regained strength earlier than predicted, regaining strength on February 4 with winds of 90 mph. Storm chasers reported that the formation of suction vortices has ceased, meaning that Raffaele is now a regular EF1 Usernado. Advisories issued by The NUWC as 02/04/2020 ...Usernado Raffaele has reorganized itself earlier than expected... 8:47 pm February 04, 2020 Maximum winds sustained: 90 mph Warning and watches 02/04/2020 ...ALL WARNING AND WATCHES REMAIN IN SECTION FOR THE WARNED AREAS... NOTHINGS HAVE CHANGED SO FAR FOR THE ISSUANCE OR THE CANCELLATIONS OF THE CURRENT WARNINGS... Tornadic Discussion as 02/04/2020 Usernado Raffaele has intensified earlier than predicted with sustained winds of 90 mph. Intensification is expected to continue in the following weeks. as mentioned in previous tornadic discussions, Usernado Raffaele is not expected to become an EF2 Usernado any sooner, the most aggressive models forecast that Usernado Raffaele May intensifies to an EF2 Usernado by early March of this year but the majority agrees that the intensification into an EF2 Usernado may be likely in May or even later, also storm chasers report that the formation of suction vortices has to seem to be ceased, meaning that Raffaele is now a regular EF1 Usernado. Forecasts Forecasts for Usernado Raffaele: Initial intensity: 90 mph week 1: 90 mph week 2: 90 mph week 3: 90 mph week 4: 95 mph Category:FrigidusMedicane's Creations Category:Usernado